


Lol u gay

by Ryo_ohki



Category: badong
Genre: F/F, Luv u boo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryo_ohki/pseuds/Ryo_ohki
Summary: Ha ha u gay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lol u gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jetblackmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackmess/gifts).



Hi you are gay and I’m gonna make u gayx2 lol


End file.
